1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solenoid actuated valve devices in general, and more particularly to a solenoid actuated valve device useful for controlling the flow of fluid in proportion to the electric current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solenoid actuated valve device of this type normally comprises a linear motor of movable coil type, and a valve means. The linear motor includes a core, a bobbin slidably mounted on the core, a solenoid coil wound on the bobbin, a permanent magnet whose magnetic flux intersect at right angles to the winding of the solenoid coil, and a yoke forming a magnetic circuit of the core. The bobbin slides on the core in response to the electric current flowing through the solenoid coil, whereby the valve means controls the flow of fluid in proportion to the electric current.
In such the conventional solenoid actuated valve device, however, it is so difficult to surely control the flow of fluid, in particular the small flow of fluid, in linear proportion to the electric current. Furthermore, there are such drawbacks that the structure is complicated, and that the production cost is relatively high.